levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Equipment/Archive 1
Archive of Talk:Equipment Traits having the names of traits and their % of firing in the table is slighlty useful but not helpful if you want to be able to tell which piece of equipment is better. If the attack or defence value of the trait was listed next to the trait it would be much more useful. - Brainiac2 17:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I completely agree and have made a start -Xick 21:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) the support item "average" bonus thing is interesting. its obvious that the 4 families are not evenly distributed, perhaps a disclaimer stating such should be added? also, red-hot tongs is missing from that list. Brainiac2 22:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I've added a note to that effect and added more stats so you can see the Added Power by Family. I've also added it to the Armor and Potions sections of the table. If people could help out with changing the Weapons section, that would be great. Thanks in Advance -Xick 10:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Misc Whitestone Shards are also dropped by Jade Deepmoths on Kestrel's Oubliette - Regarding Categories Wouldn't it be less ambiguous to name the categories 'Weapon' and 'Armor'. Weapons can have Defense traits and Armor can have Attack traits. -- Xilkosis 11:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : They're named 'Attack' and 'Defense' in game seems resonable to keep the parallel. : I also souped up this page and added a trait list, comments questions please. : ~ Youassassin 05:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Why are quest items on this page? they aren't equipment... : Brainiac2 17:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : :I kinda agree. It's very ambiguous about weapon type in being Enchanted, Precise, or Strong. :Each has a different effect vs different family type, I think it would be useful to add them. : Forcemblem 00:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Power Type → Effective against Renamed Power Type to "Effective against" but couldn't find how to remove the background colours easily without editing the source... or is that the only way? Stu-dog 11:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Edited Source is how I did it Xick 22:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Armor Is it possible to make it so that when someone searches for "armor" it redirects them to the defense part of the equipment page? -Brainiac2 21:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Offcourse it is :) All you have to do is create the page armor, with a redirect to the defense part of equipment page. It's as simple as that: #REDIRECT Equipment#Defense :- Senne 22:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Created Armor and Weapons redirects pages -Xick 22:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : :hehe i knew it was possible, i just wasn't sure how. thanks for the explanation (Senne) and creation (Xick) - Brainiac2 02:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Newt Slime Are there 2 items with the same name or should it not be listed in the support category?-Xick 21:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it was Deprecated -Xick 10:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Potions Can anyone figure out why the potions sections appears to be in Bold? -Xick 21:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It's for some reason over writing the imputed info which I just don't get either. So I can't seem to get it not to be Bold. - Jnelken 21:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Using the rich text editor I editted the cell properties from Header to Data -Xick 08:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC)